Kiba's Detention
by Law-Rawr
Summary: Kiba is put in detention for a whole week, and he hates it. He will do anything to try and get out of it. What happens when a prefect is thrown into the mix... KankuKiba.. editied by Valie she is a life saver. Please Review! it means alot


"KIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

At this particular moment in time, Kiba Inuzuka was running full pelt down Konoha High's main corridor. His Mission: Out run Kakashi-sensei and escape from detention for the third time this week. Both times before he had managed to out run his pursuer by taking a short cut through the boys' changing rooms. However, today, to Kiba's dismay, the changing rooms were being cleaned. The dog lover had never taken into account the sudden change of his route and came to a halt at a dead end.

_'Oh crap, he's gaining on me! Where do I go?'_

"Shit!" He cursed himself as he heard his angered teacher approaching him. He was in SO much trouble.

"Kiba Inuzuka! This is the third time this week. Do you ever learn?" Kakashi said, approaching the corner boy.

Kiba grinned and scratched the back of his head

"Well, the thing is, sensei, I have a phobia of... of... Classrooms. Yeah, I have a phobia of classrooms and if I'm in one for too long, I panic and have to leave"

"Kiba stop talking bull. I know you don't have a phobia, and I know that you will get even more detentions if you keep running away from them. Now I know I can't be there to supervise the whole process but you're seventeen years old. I need to know I can trust you to turn up and stay there 'til I can arrive."

"But I don't even get why I even have a week of detention." Kiba folded his arms and pouted, trying his best to look confused.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you wrote 'I'm a pretty, pretty princess.' on head boy Neji Hyuga's locker."

Kiba laughed as the memories of the prank came flooding back to him.

"Look Kiba, you're a good student. I know putting you in detention isn't going to change the fact that you're the class clown, but I have to do it. School rules and all, but I am willing to make you a deal. You complete the rest of the week's detention without any more stunts like today, and the other two days, and I won't extend your detention like Tsunade wants me to. I will get a prefect to cover whilst I'm not there so you're not alone. Just remember - no funny business or you will have a whole month's internal exclusion and detention. Do you understand?"

Kiba frowned and looked down at the floor.

"Yes." He finally said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on Kiba, it's only two more days, then you'll be free until you do something else stupid."

Kiba 'huffed' at the statement Kakashi was insinuating.

"It's ok, Kakashi, I'll be there"

"Good lad." With that Kakashi left the brown haired boy slouching against the wall. Once Kakashi was out of sight he added, "No guarantee I will stay though." He grinned the largest grin he could muster, then headed to find his bag before heading home.

So there he was sitting at the back of the empty classroom, just as he promised. There was a prefect sitting at the front of the classroom, eyes glued on the younger boy, just as Kakashi promised. Lets just say, Kiba didn't take notice of any of the prefects around school. Especially the ones that told him off for something tedious such as running in the corridor. Admittedly, he was running with scissors threatening to cut Shikamaru's pony tail off but that's a totally different story. This guy was different, however. Kiba had only seen him around the school once or twice before.

He was sure he had a younger brother and older sister, either that or he had a very odd choice in friends. Whatever his social status, he was the only prefect that hadn't gotten Kiba into trouble. This meant maybe Kiba could get away with tricking him into letting him go.

_'Worth a shot.'_ Kiba thought

"Oi 'perfect'! I need water! I won't be long."

Kiba stood up from his seat and made his way toward the door. Before he could even get halfway, he found himself being pushed back into his chair and held in place by a pair of very strong arms.

"Okay, Inuzuka. One, its 'Prefect' not 'perfect'. Two, I ain't stupid. Kakashi told me about your tendencies to escape. Three, its only been 5 minutes. You can wait and get a drink after the detention is over. Finally, four, the name's Kankuro, learn it." Kankuro let his vice grip on the younger boy go and walked calmly back to his seat at the front inwardly grinning to himself at the power he had over Kiba.

_'Way to go, Kanky! You da man. Not only are you the best prefect in the entire school. You're in the same room as one of the cutest guys in the whole school!'_

Suddenly Kankuro felt himself being pushed to the ground. He turned his head to see a rather pissed Kiba hovering over him. Growling, Kankuro got up from his position on the ground.

"What did you do that for, dog breath!"

"Okay, Kankuro. One, I don't take kindly to being ordered about. Two, I don't like being pushed around by anyone, prefect or not. Three, I happen to get thirsty very quickly. Finally, four, it's Kiba, not dog breath. Learn it!" Kiba mocked. He then headed straight for the door.

Once again, Kankuro was in front of him, surprising him with his speed.

"Okay, Kiba, let me make this clear. I will give you two options: Option one, you turn around, sit back down on your chair and make this easy for the both of us. Option two, you don't and I have to use force. Which will it be?" Kankuro smirked at the younger boy.

_'Who does he think he is, telling me what to do like this? I'm Kiba Inuzuka! I don't take orders from anyone. Even if they are really good looking. Huh? Did I just think that! Get a grip Kiba. He's a guy!'_

_'Well, that didn't stop Sasuke and Naruto.'_ Inner Kiba added

_'Oh shut up, you're not helping the situation. I am not gay! I like boobs.'_

Inner Kiba laughed at the weak retaliation.

"So what's it going to be Kiba?" The older boy asked.

"I don't take orders from anyone!"

Kiba tried to push Kankuro out of the way, but unfortunately, failed.

"Well, I did warn you."

"Hey... HEY! Put me down, what do you think you're doing. PUT ME DOWN!"

Kankuro had lifted Kiba up onto his shoulder and began carrying him fireman style back to his chair. At an afterthought, he made a quick detour and picked up a black school bag on the way.

"Now sit still, it will make this easier for the both of us."

"What are you talking abo...?"

Realization dawned on the dog lover as he saw Kankuro reaching into the bag and pulling out a roll of parcel tape.

"Kakashi said to use any means possible, I thought this would be appropriate."

Kiba sat there, mouth wide in shock.

_'What the hell is he going to do with that?'_

_'Durr, isn't it obvious? He's going to tie you to a chair to stop you running off.'_ Inner Kiba stated.

Now, if Kiba hadn't been having a war with his inner self at that moment, he could of gotten the upper hand and escaped, but no. He sat there arguing with himself, as Kankuro started to tape him to the chair. By the time he realized what was going on to him, the older boy had taped his arms behind him and his torso to the chair.

"Kankuro, what do you think your doing! Untie me NOW!" The dog lover shouted as he watched the last of the tape pin him in place.

"Damn, ran out of tape. Never mind I don't think you're going anywhere."

Kiba started to wriggle, but only emphasized Kankuro's point. The fact was, he wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. Especially without any help.

"You can't do this!" Kiba shouted. "There must be some sort of law against this! You can't just go 'round tying people to chairs without their permission!"

"Would you have let me if I had asked?"

"What? Maybe... I mean no! God no! Why would anyone want to be tied up by you?" Kiba barked at the older boy as a blush spread across his face.

Kankuro laughed at the boy's reaction. He turned and headed to the front of the classroom.

"Hey, you can't just leave me hear! Come back! KANKURO!"

"God shut up, will you? I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't want to miss this for the world!"

"You know what?" Kiba asked, now glaring daggers at the older boy.

"What?" Kankuro replied.

"I hate you. I hate you so much that when I get free I'm going to hunt you down..."

"Kiba."

"..and I'm going to make you wish you had never messed with Kiba Inuzuka..."

"Kiba shut up."

"I will make your life hell. I will spray paint your locker. I will run in the halls when you're on duty. I will..."

"Don't make me shut you up." Kankuro said, starting to walk back to the younger brunette.

"...tell all your friends you play with dolls. I will..."

"I'm warning you."

"...make everyone laugh at you. I will keg you. I will..."

"Kiba shut up!"

"...put lab frogs in your bag. I will...Mmmpffh!"

Kankuro crashed his lips onto the younger boy's, effectively silencing the boy.

_'OMG! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!'_

The older boy experimentally moved his lips against the other brunette's, waiting for a reaction. Nothing. He moved his head back looking at the other boy's shocked face, amused.

"I did warn you." Kankuro added, breaking the silence.

"You... You kissed... You kissed me!"

"Well, you wouldn't shut up." Kankuro said simply.

"That doesn't mean you should kiss me!"

"Well its not like you put up much of a fight."

The younger boy looked down, cheeks blazing.

"You just don't go around kissing people." Kiba shouted back, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Kankuro's grin faded into what looked like a frown. The only response Kiba got from Kankuro was the older boy picking up a pair of scissors and cutting him free. Kankuro then turned his back on the younger boy and headed toward the door.

"...It... It doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it." Kiba whispered, shocked.

Kankuro's head snapped round to face the dog lover.

"What?"

"All, I'm saying is that... well... I liked it"

Kankuro smiled at the younger boy.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did it again then?"

Kiba smiled and nodded his head as he rose from his chair. He walked toward the older boy, whom put his arms around his waist pulling him into an embrace. In turn, Kiba put his arms around Kankuro's neck as the two boys softly shared a kiss. As their lips touched, electricity flowed through the boys' veins, The younger boy had never felt this way about kissing anyone before. It was like a whole new experience. Every inch of the boys' being felt like it was on fire from the pure pleasure of the kiss. Kankuro ran his tongue against Kiba's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Kiba kindly gave, giving the older boy more room to explore the younger boy's mouth.

Later on...

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up with marking when..." Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him.

There, before his eyes, was Kiba and Kankuro lying shirtless on his classroom floor. Kiba was snuggled into Kankuro's chest and Kankuro had a protective arm around the younger boy's waist keeping him close. Both were asleep, but as Kakashi lay his books and cup of coffee down on the desk, the boys began to stir. Kankuro was the first to sit up and acknowledge the presence of the teacher. Kiba followed suite and stretched his arms into the air accompanying the stretch with a tooth yawn.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei you're back." Kankuro stated.

Kiba's eyes widened in shock as he saw the teacher in front of them.

"Well, I see you did a good job at keeping Kiba in detention. What did you do, bribe him?" Kakashi took a sip of his coffee, finding amusement in what obiviously had happened.

"Tied him to a chair, then made out with him." Was Kankuro's blunt, and honest, answer.

Kakashi spat out the coffee in his mouth almost choking at the directness of Kankuro's statement. He eyed the new shade of red Kiba's face was turning, finding truth in Kankuro's words.

"Well, why don't I leave you two boys to umm, get changed." Pausing, he shook his head, grinning beneath his mask. "Oh, and Kiba? Detention will be with Kankuro again tomorrow. I hope you don't mind."

Kiba snuggled into Kankuro's chest as he said, "Nope, I don't mind at all."

The End


End file.
